Trust in love
by Linds.C
Summary: Alec and Magnus are in Brazil on a much-needed vacation. But where the night leads to Alec isn't sure that he is brave enough to go through with it, even though he wants to badly. Will Magnus be able to give him the strength he needs? Chapter 4 in progress, follow for more ( smut )
1. Strength

They burst through the door of their hotel room and as soon as Alec shut the door Magnus was all over him. They were in Brazil on a much needed vacation. After a dinner at a local resturaunt it was almost 8 o clock. On the elevator ride up to the top where their room was placed, both men started to get restless.

They were a stumbling mess of arms and legs as they struggled to reach the bed. They fell onto the couch, lips only parting for a moment, before Alec finally picked up Magnus and threw him onto the bed. Alec was ontop and fumbling with the buttons on Magnus' shirt. Magnus eventually snapped his fingers and all the buttons were undone. Alec's face turned a light shade of pink at his failure to do such a simple task. Magnus seemed to notice so he quickly sat up and pulled off Alec's, boring blue shirt. He managed to flip them so he as ontop, and then pressed his lips to the beautiful shadowhunter before him.

After a slow, very heated, few minutes Magnus pulled away a few inches. Both men breathing heavily. Alec attached his warm lips to his neck. Magnus pressed his forearm across Alecs chest and pushed him into the bed. A confused look spread over his face as he began to talk.

"No" Magnus stated firmly, his arm still pressing Alec down.

"What?" Alec questioned, sounding worried.

" You spend almost all your time protecting people and puting others first. Now it's time for you to lie back and relax. Ill take care of you for now." A mischievous grin spreading across his face. Alec untensed his muscles as Magnus took his arm off of him . Small moans escaped Alec's mouth as Magnus started his journey across Alecs torso, biting, licking, and kissing his way down to his hips. He sat up, resting his hips on Alec's groin as he undid his belt buckle and threw the leather strap across the room. Alec, unsure of what to do with his hands did the same to Magnus. Within a minute they were both left in their briefs.

Claiming his place at Alec's hips, he looked down at the fabric before him. He looked into Alec's eyes, asking for permission. He knew Alec was getting nervous. When he first met him at the party, he was stunned. The black hair and blue eyes took his breath away. He new Alec was gay when he formally introduced himself. He smiled, the kind that spread to his eyes and lit up Magnus' world. He was soon to find out that he was crushing on the Wayland boy. Jace. He felt nothing more for him when he fell in love with Clary. Everything he worked for, the way he was, was all thrown away. He was completly different. He pushed away every one and proposed to Lydia, all to renew a family name. When he stopped his wedding and kissed him infront of every one, he finally showed his true self. His true feelings. 2 months later, here they were. Just Alec, and Magnus. Nothing else mattered at the moment, only what they were doing did.

He nodded, wary at first. They locked eyes as Magnus slid his fingers into the waist band of Alec's underwear. Alec's breaths became heavy and uneven as Magnus stripped him of his underwear. Magnus knew that Alec hadn't been with anyone before himself. He knew that this would be his first time with a man, well, with anyone really. It was completly normal for him to be nervous and shy. But he didn't know that, and Magnus was considering what he could do to make Alec more comfortable.

"Alexander, its ok to be nervous. I was too. Here, just look at me, and take a deep a breath" he did as said. His breaths were a bit shakey at first, but after a few he was relaxed and less nerous.

"Sorry, I-I-I just, I've never been with, with anyone before, and I don't know what to-to do. Im sorry Im such a mess" his face turned a dark red and he averted his eyes.

"Don't apoligize darling. You're doing just fine. If you don't want this, just tell me" He stated.

Alec looked suprised by his awnser and quickly replied. "What? Of course I want this. I want you. I just don't know how to, um, to-to do, um"

Magnus swallowed his anxious words as he pressesd his lips to his. "Don't worry about it, Alexander, I'll show you what to do. Ok?" He asked him, their foreheads pressed together.


	2. Confesses

Since Alec hadn't been with anyone before, he wasn't experienced like Magnus. Magnus had dated thousands of people throughout the centuries and was very, very experienced. Magnus usually took the lead when it came to intimacy, but he never just took control. Until now. He knew Alec was nervous so he started off nice and slow. He pinned Alec's hands above his head with one of his own and kissed him, only their lips touching. It was amazing how much passion and emotion Alec had when he was kissing Magnus. Taking small steps was hard for Magnus, considering the fact that he wanted to devour the Shadowhunter beneath him. But he restrained himself, for Alec's sake.

After a few minutes of kissing Magnus rested his body on top of Alec's, their bodies pressing against one another. Their groins rubbing together made them both moan. Magnus slowly grinded his hips down once. Making Alec shiver. After a while, Alec started to thrust his hips up. Which felt amazing. Magnus started his journey down and across Alec's torso, biting and licking and pressing open mouthed kisses along the way. Through the steady streams of moans bleeding out of Alec's mouth, he could feel his breaths getting faster and heavier as he made his way lower and lower. Alec was away in his own world full of pleasure when he was snapped back to reality by a set of warm lips on his hips. Magnus was almost at his groin and the thoughts of where Magnus was going made him nervous. Really nervous. Then he blushed a dark red, this was Magnus he was talking about. Why was he so nervous?Magnus knew to take it slow so he reached his hand up to use instead of his mouth, but before he could do anything there was a loud alarm sounding. They sat up immediately, Alec looking far more worried.

"What's going on? Is the hotel under attack?" He asked.

Why was Magnus surprised? After all, he was raised as a Shadowhunter. Whenever there was an alarm at the institute it was always something terrible. They were under attack. Someone breached the wards. Someone was wanted. It was always bad, so of course, he didn't what a fire alarm was.

"It's just a fire alarm, Alexander, don't worry, we all just need to go outside." He seemed to calm down at this information. He proceeded to get up and fix his clothes since they were all inside out. Magnus snapped his fingers and they were both dressed again.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"Come on let's go," He said and offered his hand out to Alec, who took it happily. They then proceeded to walk down the 32 flights of stairs. Magnus had booked them the best room on the top floor. So they had plenty of time to talk while they walked down. But it was awkward silence for almost the whole time. The outside of the lobby was crowded with guests, so instead, they went down to the beach. It was empty and the moon illuminated the water. Finally, Magnus had had enough.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked, his annoyance slightly revealed in his tone.

"It's nothing really... don't worry about," he said quietly.

"I'm not worried about 'it', I'm worried about you, Alexander. Something's bothering you, and you won't tell me what." By then he stopped them and turned him so that were facing each other. But Alec was looking at the sand and the water and the night sky, everything but him.

"I just,...I,..." he was stuttering. And although Magnus loved it when he stuttered, he didn't love it right now.

"I'm just angry at myself, ok! I can't have what I want or do what I want because I'm too nervous. I could barely let you kiss me because I'm not confident, or brave enough. And believe me when I say I want to because I do, I really do. You're so confident and perfect and I let you down all the time because I can't go through with it. And all I want to do is..." he cut himself off, not able to actually say the words.

His outburst caught Magnus by surprise. He wasn't expecting that. And what he said about not having what he wants, or be able to do what he want's to do. Was he talking about Magnus when he said that?

"I...Alexander, what _do_ you want?" he asked. He mumbled something that Magnus couldn't hear, then he said it louder but he averted his eyes.

"I want you," he said. Still averting his eyes.

" You think you're not confident? I want you to look me in the eyes, and tell me what you want, and what you want to do" He said as he grabbed his hands and slowly rubbed circles into his palms, making him shiver. Alec looked Magnus in the eyes after a few seconds and took a deep breath.

"I, I want you, Magnus. I want you to kiss me and... I want to, I-I, I want to do what we were doing. And I want to be, to be less nervous, d-doing it. I want to, I want to h-have..." Magnus cut him off by kissing him. He was trying to say that he wanted to have sex, but Magnus knew how hard that would be for him to say. Alec kissed him back, it was long and slow, only their lips touching. When they finally broke apart Magnus spoke low and breathy

"Only someone with confidence would be able to say that. So stop putting yourself down, Ok? You _will_ be less nervous, I promise."

"Thankyou." he said.

"You're very welcome," Magnus replied.

"It kinda sucks that the alarm killed the mood"

"Yes, it does. But I assure you nothing will kill the mood tomorrow. And if anyone does, I might have to end them" he said only half-jokingly.

"Come on warlock, let's get some sleep," Alec said as he slipped his arm around his lover's waist.

"And wine?" he asked.

"and wine," Alec said rolling his eyes. He never really drank, but Magnus did. And he would anytime of the day. He just thought that most alcohols were too bitter. Then Magnus started making him fruit cocktails, which were must sweeter. And sometimes full of liquor, which Alec didn't know until he woke up with a headache and the need to vomit the next morning. Apparently, he was 'adorable' when he was drunk. Which Alec didn't care about because he always did stupid things when he was drunk.

But walking on the beach on this beautiful night, he didn't care. He couldn't care in a million years.


	3. Hangovers and showers

**Alec's** **POV**

I woke up to a monster headache. That wasn't even the worst part. I had to vomit, and I got up too fast and fell and hit the dresser. I cut my head on the corner and started to bleed. By then Magnus was awake and at my side. Of course, he wasn't suffering from a wicked hangover. He has had so much experience with drinking it takes him 5 times as much to get him drunk than me. Well, I do get drunk very easily, all it takes it 3 glasses of wine and I'm completely hammered.

I was on my knees throwing up on the floor. Magnus was beside me rubbing my back with one hand, and the other one over my cut trying to stop the blood. When I was finished vomiting Magnus helped me to the bed and told me to stay still, which I didn't. I turned my head to look at Magnus cleaning up the mess, magically of course, and it felt like someone hit me in the head with a hammer. I groaned in pain before Magnus scolded me again.

"Alexander, you will only make it worse. I've had many experiences with hangovers so I suggest you take my advice when I say don't move!" he said angrily. He yelled the move part and it sounded so, so loud.

" Magnus, stop yelling,...I...canot take the noise," I said weakly. I hate being weak.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm just still a little upset about last night. Even though it wasn't really _you_ I was talking to," Magnus was at least talking quieter. Wait, why is he upset about last night. Oh shit, what did I do? I'll ask him later, right now I really appreciate him being overly caring. I heard the faint footsteps as Magnus moved around the room. He eventually sat down on the bed with a tray. All I felt was a cool wet feeling spread across my face. It was so refreshing. Magnus was wiping my face with a cold, damp cloth. Damn, he always knew what to do. All though he used magic to heal big wounds, he normally just used medicine and old techniques.

"Relax, I'll take care of you, Alexander. Arms up." was all he said. I put my arms over my head as I felt Magnus slip my shirt off. I didn't realize how hot I was until I felt a cool wet cloth slide over my torso. I was already feeling better. Magnus crawled onto the bed and slowly put my head in his lap. I felt a smooth cold glass press against my lips and Magnus told me to drink. It tasted awful. It was bitter and salty, like a glass of lime juice and a cup of salt. I don't know what it was but if it did anything, it made me feel worse.

"The first 10 minutes won't feel very good, but I promise you will feel better after sweetheart," he said quietly and softly. He then placed a fresh cold cloth on my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. Magnus was right, I did not feel good. I felt worse than I did when I woke up. Magnus seemed to notice so he ran a cold cloth over my torso and face again before tangling his fingers with mine. Magnus was also right about the feeling better after 10 minutes part. Thanks to Magnus I didn't feel sticky and wet, and thanks to that drink I don't feel sick anymore. But Magnus made the drink so really, I should only be thinking Magnus.

"Feeling better?" he whispered

"Yes, thank you" I whispered back.

"I'm just glad I have my Alec back. I don't like drunk Alec very much anymore," he said, fingers still combing through my hair.

"Magnus, what _did_ I do last night?" I'm not exactly sure I want to hear the answer to this.

"You, um, we got into a fight. I know it was the wine talking but, you said something... you know this isn't important. We are on vacation we should be down by the pool, I'll let you shower first then-"Magnus, you're avoiding the question. What did I say?" I asked him once more. My heart didn't want to hear the answer but my brain did.

"Magnus, you're avoiding the question. What did I say?" I asked him once more. My heart didn't want to hear the answer but my brain did.

"That you still love Jace. We were joking around and I brought up the time Camille kissed me and that set off some nerve inside you and you said that you didn't care because you still loved Jace," he sounded heartbroken. I sat up immediately and took his hands in mine.

"Magnus, I don't love Jace anymore. I swear on the angel Raziel that I don't love Jace anymore. I love you, not Jace. I'm so so sorry Magnus. I didn't mean what I said. Tell me how I can make it up to you" I looked him straight in the eye as I said this.

A small smile played on his lips. "Well, you know I need a shower too. And lunch closes in an hour and a half, and there wouldn't be enough time for us to both shower," I knew where he was going with this. I might have been nervous about getting really intimate, but this is different. Nothing to intimate can happen in a shower, right?

" You know, the shower is pretty big. I suppose we could both fit, I mean only if you want to," I know he wants to. But you gotta play hard to get sometimes. Instead of talking he pressed his lips to mine quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes" a grin playing over my face.

 **Magnus' POV**

Alec grabbed my hand and led me over to the bathroom. When we walked in he pushed me up against the vanity and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with passion. Since we were going to shower, we had to take all of our clothes off. I knew that Alec wouldn't start first so instead, I reached down and undid his belt buckle and dropped the leather strap on the floor. This seemed to remind Alec of the shower, so he pulled off my shirt and started to undo my pants.

In minutes we were in our underwear. I snapped my fingers and the lights in the bathroom went out. The light from the windows in the room was perfect for the occasion and made things blurry. Alec shouldn't feel too pressured now. Not wanting to scare Alec, I waited for him to take off my underwear first. He broke the kiss but kept his forehead resting on mine. His hands were a bit shaky, but I'm used to it now. He turned a bright red when he looked down, which was adorable. I put my fingers in the waistband of Alec's briefs and slowly pulled them down, down, down until they were pooling at his feet.

"cold or hot?" I asked Alec, unsure of how he likes the temperature. I personally like it hot but Alec was still recovering from a pretty nasty hangover.

"cold" he replied. I turned on the shower setting it at cold. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with me. It was refreshing standing in the cold spray of water.

He was trying to avoid looking down, which he failed at when I caught him sneak a glance. His face turned a deep red and his muscles tensed up.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked him smugly.

"I...um, I...sorry." he stuttered quickly.

"Alexander, usually when 2 people take a shower together, they're ok with the other one seeing them naked." He untensed at this new information. But honestly, what did he think would happen.

"I know. This is still all...new to me. I'm not, very sure, what, what I should do" he hasn't looked away from my eyes yet. I grabbed the bar soap he brought and held it up.

"May I?" I asked him politely.

He swallowed before answering "um, sure". I began to run the bar of soap over his chest and shoulders, keeping my eyes locked on his the whole time. I put the bar of soap back down and used my hands to spread the soap over his torso. As my hands moved lower and lower, Alec's breathing became heavy.

He inhaled sharply as I moved my hand over his groin. I knew I was making it really drawn out for him, but it would be worth.

"Breath, Alexander" I never thought I would have to remind someone to breathe, but this was Alec after all. He stopped holding in his breaths, but he was still breathing heavily. I slowly moved my hand down to the sensitive tip and back up. I could feel his erection growing, and Alec was moaning quite loudly. He moved his hands so that one rested on my shoulder, and the other one on the wall to steady himself. It only took about 2 minutes for Alec to come, the white liquid spurt out onto the shower floor. Alec mumbled my name and moaned as he passed through the orgasm.

 **Alec's POV**

That felt great _._ No, more than great. That felt _amazing_. Magnus was amazing.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing, that felt amazing. You were amazing." I said. Well more like praised.

"Are you still nervous?" he asked curiously.

"No. Nobody should be nervous-for something that-that feels so good" I said in between breaths.

"We should have lunch soon, I'm not waiting until dinner to eat," he said, sounding satisfied.

"Yes, lunch! I'll go get dressed and you can shower" I started to walk out of the shower when Magnus gripped my arm.

"You do know that I can snap my fingers and we'd both be dressed. Would you be dear and help me wash up?" He asked, extending the bar of soap to me.

"Of course" and as I said that I started soaping Magnus up.

"and I do believe that I have body lotion to put on too," he said. A playful grin spreading across his face. And one spreading across mine too.


	4. First time

**Sorry for not uploading this chapter, I was busy writing my other story 'Parabatai Troubles'. This is the last chapter in this story I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't forget to Send me requests for Malec fanfics you want to read. Enjoy!**

 **General POV**

* * *

After another day of relaxing it was the time that Alec and Magnus went back to their room. But not necessarily to sleep.

After their….intimate morning shower both men were more relaxed. They didn't notice the rude stares and whispers being directed toward them. And they just seemed happier.

"Can I ask you something?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Of course," Magnus replied cheerfully. They were riding the elevator up to their room. Alec hesitated before talking, which normally meant something bad or embarrassing was coming.

"Okay, so, um, does does it um, does it hurt when you, when, um" Alec was stuttering so Magnus had to sort of guess what he was talking about. But he knew what he was talking about so instead he jumped in and finished his sentence.

"When you have sex?" Magnus asked Alec if that was what he meant to say. He said 'yes' quietly. Magnus didn't want to scare him off by telling him that it would hurt for him because it's his first time, but he couldn't lie either. He had to put in a way that wouldn't make him scared or nervous.

" It hurts the first time. But it doesn't hurt the whole time for most people. You have nothing to worry about, really." He reassured Alec.

"Does it always hurt?" He asked, but this time he sounded worried.

"Only if the person you're with does things that hurt. Which I know from experience. But don't worry Alexander, I promise, that I will never hurt you." As Magnus told him this he seemed to relax and his worries were gone.

"I know." He smiled a bit and they rode up the rest of the way in a comfortable silence

"Are you tired?" Alec asked curiously when they walked in the room.

"No, not really," Magnus replied. He had his back facing Alec as he looked around the room.

"good," was all he heard before Alec spun him around and crashed their lips together. Even if he was tired he would have stayed up for this. Alec quickly pushed him up against the nearest wall, Magnus stumbling the whole way there. The kiss was rough and fast. Clearly, Magnus thought, he's eager to get on with things. Magnus managed to push Alec off of him for a moment so he could speak.

"Ok, if this is going to work, were going to need fewer clothes," Magnus said panting.

More than eager to fix that problem Alec quickly pulled off his shirt in one swift motion. Lucky for him, Magnus was wearing a plain, tight, long sleeve black cotton shirt with a few necklaces. Even though he loved seeing his muscles against the shirt he loved them, even more, when he got to feel them bare against his hands.

Alec tried to remove his necklaces but they were too complicated. Magnus pulled away just enough so he could say "rip them". Alec easily broke them, sending beads flying across the room. Now that their torsos were completely bare, Magnus spun them around so that Alec was pushed up against the wall.

Alec was always the one to blush easily. Whenever Magnus commented on the way he looked or anything else really he blushed. The time he blushed the most was when Magnus found his weak spot. Alec's neck was very sensitive. The first time Magnus kissed his neck he moaned quite loudly, which made him slap a hand over his mouth and turn the color red. Magnus told him that he liked hearing him moan, and bit down lighting on his neck so that he would. After that, he tried to keep in as many moans as possible, which wasn't many.

 **Magnus' POV**

Alec finally put his hands on my thighs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed, only letting go when he dropped me down onto the mattress.

Before he joined me on the bed he undid his belt buckle. Then he kneeled over top of me, hovering over my groin before undoing my pants and pulling them down to expose my underwear. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down as far as I could (since he was kneeling), my hand brushing against the growing bulge in his pants, making him let out a small gasp.

Finally, he leaned down and pressed our bodies and lips together. It felt like he was away from me for a lifetime, even though it was only a few seconds. I've been around for centuries, gotten bored of people, gotten board of intimacy, and eventually love in general. But out of all those years, I've never met someone before like Alec. Someone who surprises you when you think they're all out of surprises. Someone who leaves you wanting more. Someone you can't get enough of. Alec was all of those things and it's true, I _can't_ get enough of him.

He was pressing open-mouthed kisses on my neck, making his way down. I kept running my hands over his biceps, I love feeling how strong he is. Everything he did felt amazing. After a few kisses he started to grind his hips against mine, my skin felt like it was on fire. We could feel each other hardening, and my moans were growing louder by each one.

I was so lost in my own pleasure I almost forgot, this was Alec's first time. Although we still had our pants on, they would come off soon along with our underwear, and then Alec wouldn't know what to do. Right now he was the dominant one, which he usually wasn't. Since I'm the more...experienced one in the relationship, I'm usually the dominant one when it comes to intimacy. Alec may not know what to do, but if you show him how to do something, he's amazing at it.

And I mean amazing.

I want to make this as pleasurable for Alec as possible. I want him to have the best first experience, so I need to be on top. I was about to flip us over, then Alec bit my collar bone and I couldn't do anything but bask in pleasure. Using all my will power, I flipped us over so that I was on top.

Now I can finally start pleasuring my Shadowhunter.

 **Alec's POV**

Magnus crashed our lips together. He expertly parted my lips and slide his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. Then he moved to my neck, my weak spot. Pressing open mouthed kisses he moved along my jawline and neck to get to the soft skin just above my collarbone. He bit down lightly on the spot that made my knees go weak and I whimpered. I slapped a hand over my mouth, embarassied. Magnus only smiled and did it again. And I whimpered again.

Thankfully, he stopped those ministrations, and I stopped making embarrassing noises. Magnus continued to make his way down, down, down. He reached the waistband of my briefs and stopped to look at me. The question of 'Are you sure?' Fresh on his eyes made me worry a bit. But the worry was gone as soon as I remembered 'I promise, I will never hurt you'. I nodded at the ceiling, I thought this wouldn't be too hard since we've already seen each other naked.

I was wrong.

I held my breath as I waited for contact to come. I felt two hands move my own into his hair, which I gripped onto willingly. " Remember to breathe, try to stay still, and don't pull on my hair too hard, " he said in a low voice.

I Inhaled sharply and twisted my fingers into his hair as I felt an overwhelming heat surround me. This isn't like the shower at all, it's better. All I could do was moan. Remembering what he said I loosened my grip in his hair, let out shaky breaths, and tried to stay still. He used his mouth and tongue, both moving in harmony. He moved his head up and down, swirling his tongue in circles the whole time.

When he sucked the tip I lost it. I bucked my hips and moved my legs, and when I moved my hips up it forced me into his mouth. He didn't stop to scold me, all he did was put his hands on my thighs to hold me in place. I was just about to come when he took his mouth off of me and moved so we were face to face. I was breathing heavily, and my face was red and had a thin sheet of sweat on it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. I thought about what he said in the elevator about it hurting the first time. But if I get it over with now, it won't hurt the next time.

"Just tell me what to do, I'm ready," I said. And I was ready, well, as ready as I'll ever be. Magnus reached over to the nightstand where he was keeping condoms and lubricant. He grabbed a condom and opened it, then reached down between us to put it on. Then he grabbed the lubricant and squirted some on his hand, which he then put on himself. I started to breathe fast and heavy, and Magnus noticed. So he ran his hands through my hair, and it calmed me down.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes," I wasn't really sure what was going to come next.

" This is going to hurt at first. Tell me if It hurts too much, and just say stop if you want to stop. Okay?" What he just said wasn't very comforting, but it I still want to go through with it. Magnus took himself in hand and lined himself up with me. I could feel the tip just outside my entrance.

"Just, go slow, okay?" I asked nervously. I wasn't sure what his answer would be.

"Okay," he reassured me. Then it happened. Magnus slowly thrust into me. I dug my fingers into the bed sheets and groaned in pain.

Shadowhunters are taught how to deal with pain, how to pretend you don't feel it. But this was a different kind of pain. They never taught us how to deal with the, the, the burning feeling. Magnus started to thrust in and out slowly, and after a minute the pain started to numb. After a few minutes of this, the burning feeling was completely gone.

And it felt good.

It felt really good. I couldn't help myself from moaning, which got Magnus' attention.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, and when I opened my eyes he had a look of concern on his face.

"no, not anymore. just keep going" I said. And at my request he did. This time he moved faster than before, which felt better. I could feel that I was close, but I knew I needed something, more.

"harder," I said out of breath.

And I got what I asked for.

Magnus started to put his strength into his movements, making each one faster and harder than before. Almost perfectly timed with each thrust, my moans were getting louder, and louder, and louder.

And then I came.

I couldn't form a single thought. It felt like a bomb was set off inside of me, sending bursts of pleasure throughout my body. My hands were clamped on the bedsheets, I was breathing fast and heavily, and my body had a thin sheet of sweat covering it. I closed my eyes, muttering things I couldn't even understand. Magnus had come just after me, his thrusts faltering and heavy breaths the only sign that he had an orgasm. After a few minutes, he pulled out of me. He rested his head and hand on my chest, the other half of his body laying face down. I wrapped an arm around him and rested the other one on his hand. We laid there for a while in silence, thinking about what just happened. Finally, he spoke.

"How was that Alexander?" Magnus asked in a quiet, shy voice.

"better than I could have asked for," I replied. The room was dark except for the moonlight shining through the windows. It must be at least 11 or so.

"great," Magnus replied softly. He snapped his fingers and we were both clean, and a warm blanket covered us. I didn't think there were words to really express my feelings right now, but I think I found some.

"Magnus, I'm so glad I did that with you. I'm so grateful to have you lying here with me. So... thank you." I whispered in a soft voice. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by each passing second.

"You are so very welcome, Alexander. Sleep well, my love." the last part was just a whisper, but it meant the most.

"I will as long as your by my side." and those were the last words of the night.

The last words of my best night yet.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it. Feel free to send me a request for Malec fanfics you want to read. Please do like and/or follower if you enjoy my stories or story**


End file.
